


His Beloved

by fair_riverdale



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: F/M, Protective Jughead Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 09:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20526104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fair_riverdale/pseuds/fair_riverdale
Summary: a little fic about the defaced locker scene in 1.13, because I didn’t know what else to write about but I wanted to try, so here’s this poorly written fic if you want an easy read.





	His Beloved

‘who could have done something this crass’ he thought ‘who could ever consider doing something to hurt someone like her’

he glanced to his girlfriend, standing there with tears in her eyes, staring at the demeaning message written across her locker in a thick, dark red substance. he looked around to the crowd of students that had gathered. He shook his head and the camera flashes and quiet laughs, these were the kids who relied on Betty’s intelligence and amiability to pass a class and here they are silently mocking the purest soul he knew walking the earth. he looked back to her locker;

“go to hell serpent slut” it said, with a little doll hanging from a noose. he shook his head. a million emotions went through his mind but the strongest one was fury, he looked to his girlfriend and saw the anguish in her eyes. he stepped in front of her then, blocking most of her view of the despicable message splayed out on her locker. 

“Betty—“ he said, as she stepped forward. she tried to push past him, but he pushed her back.   
“Hey” he said, in an attempt to calm her, as she continued to reach out to the locker behind her.   
“It’s nothing, Jug. Just a jerk with a can of spray paint!”  
he pushed her until she was directly in front of him, his hand came up to cup her face while his other held her back. Her eyes were filled with tears and his heart hurt at the anguish in her eyes.  
“I don’t think that’s spray paint” he said, turning her head away from the taunting message and pulled her through the crowd towards the Blue and Gold, damning whoever had done this to his Beloved.


End file.
